


Make Me Feel Like A Millionaire

by ManlyMan



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Queen - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Humanized, Ritzy, Song Lyrics, The Millionaire Waltz- Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random prompt I gave myself after getting it into my head that Queen is like bacon; it goes with everything. Humanized Rarity and Fluttershy enjoy both their company and one or two of the finer things in life.</p><p>Like Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Like A Millionaire

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm not too pleased with the background, and the scanner blurred some of the picture, I'm still pretty happy with it. I don't think that my itch for incorporating Queen lyrics is quite scratched, though.


End file.
